Rimahiko at OHSHC! OHSHC at Shugo Chara!
by SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ
Summary: Twist shugo chara and ohshc together? HILARIOUS CHAOS! Rimahiko and tamakiXharuhi!  maybe twisted with some other animes/mangas/tv shows  short summary: volleyball tournament make ohshc be slaves to sc characters, but they end up at their school!


**LOLZ: Okay, new story, I don't want to keep you people waiting long so, let's get down to business!  
I will be updating my other stories, considering this is going to be my last story until i finish one of my others. I'll probably update them in this order:  
**

**People's Ages:**

**Rima: 15**

**Nagi: 16**

**Everyone else: from around 10 (like Amu's sister for example) to whatever everyone else is! XD**

**haruhi: 16**

**tamaki: 17**

**1. If You Call, I'll Be There **

Yaya is the top delinquent, but she has a secret. She loves all cute things and desserts, which is totally against the 'delinquent code.' What happens when someone finds this out? Who is it? And what happens after that? KAIRIxYAYA, YAIRI, and others.

**2. Come Find Me Set Me Free**

This is a sad story about Utau and her life living under her brother, the heir to their rich family. The family was living happily, until Utau's mom died, and her dad married a hag. Now, Utau is depressed, maybe Kukai can change that. Drama/Romance/Humor

**3. Forever More **

Rima and Amu have been neglected by their families for different reasons. Now, they live on the streets. What happens when two random guys from their school asks if they want to live with them? Will they accept? What will happen? RIMAHIKO,LITTLE AMUTO

**4. The New Beginning, After the End **

When Kaname and Yuuki go away on their journey, Nicole and Alex Miyazuki, along with their family of siblings, transfer to Cross Academy. Is their something hot going on between them and the Vampire Knight characters! READ TO FIND OUT! (This is a vampire knight fanfic by the way)

**5. Then this one again XD**

**Haruhi + Amu: Anyways, SomeOneYouDon'tKnow LOLZ doesn't own anything that may be liscensed in this story. Please enjoy~  
LOLZ: Hope you like it! Anyways, I just want to clear some things up before i start the story! First, nobody knows yet about Nadeshiko and Nagihiko as the same person, and this is when they're on summer vacay and needed something to do. My only crossover so far! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary**

What happens when you cross the Shugo chara gang with the OHSHC people! Maybe, even some other mangas/animes/tv shows! Let's see what happens on a rimahiko point of view! Mostly rimahiko (rimaXnagi) and some haruhiXtamaki! Maybe some moments of HaruhiXhikaru XD

* * *

**Rimahiko at OHSHC!**

**Chapter 1- An interesting volleyball game**

**Rima's POV~**

We were all at Yaya's house, hanging, chilling out, you know the routine.

"Moee, it's boring here." I heard a voice, that was once cheerful, say. "I thought something exciting was going to happen today. I even met a psychic on the way here who said, surprising events were happening today!"

I heard Tadagay- [[ahem]] Tadase chuckle. "Souma-kun, you believe in those things?"

"Heck yeah!"

I sighed. "How stupid. Those things aren't real. Did you have to pay for the fortune?"

"Yeah, 20 bucks." he said bluntly.

"Well," I started, "you were totally ripped off."

"Aw man!"

Everyone, except me, of course, burst out laughing at Kukai's awkwardness.

"Kukai, you're so stupid." Utau said, laughing her head off. It just so happened that Utau and Ikuto had to came since they had the day off from work.

"Meanie!~" Kukai whined.

Although, I got to admit, I do hope something new will happen today. Ever since we defeated Easter, we don't have much to do.

I sipped on my cocoa some more, and sighed.

I saw purple-headed-freak (Nagihiko) stare at me blankly.

"What?" I spat.

"Nothing," his lips curving a little, trying his best to smile it seems, "It's just not like you to seem so depressed, Rima-chan."

"Hah..." I nodded weakly, "Well, you guys got to admit, we need something new to do." I put my cocoa down, my fingers gripping at the handle of the cup.

Yaya's hand shot up like a... firefly after a double shot of espresso.

"Yaya has an idea!" she said excitedly in her third person point of view kinda way. "Pick me!"

I sighed and let go of my mug. "Yes, Yaya?"

"We should go on those reality shows where we go on a deserted island! You know, where those people end up falling in love with each othe-"

"NO!" Everyone, including I, shouted at the same time.

I heard class prez (Kairi) cough awkwardly.

Yaya pouted with her fish lips -3- , which of course, people found ADORABLE! Except, me of course.

"You guys. We need something new. Something cool to do. New cooler people! People with a good...good...ummm..." I heard Amu start.

"A good.. rhythm?" I asked her, timidly.

"Yeah!" And just as Amu agreed with me Nagi's chara Rhythm popped out from behind his shoulder, with his signature, "Yo!" Or is that Ikuto's... Ah, maybe it was, since Ikuto seemed kinda irritated when he said that. Oh well, it's not like he has an actual certificate to prove it's his. Or maybe he had that look on his face, 'cuz he was constipated. Oh, sorry, forgive my language, he just gets on my nerves.

Kusukusu came out of her egg from my pocket and flew up to Rhythm. They started to talk, laugh, and of course, they both ended off with a bala-balance-chu! I giggled at how cute they were together. I looked back at Nagihiko..then sighed. If only I had a boyfriend as sweet, gentle, and funny as Nagihiko... wait, what? I-I mean Rhythm! Then again Rhythm is from Nagi.. OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN, I NEED A BOYFRIEND! I'M SIXTEEN PEOPLE!

I looked at Amu, who looked at Yaya, who looked at Utau, who looked at me. "Okay, plan A." I started.

"Everyone! We're going to the beach!" Yaya, Utau, and Amu stood up and said simultaneously.

I saw all the guys, especially Nagihiko for some reason, tremble and each had a look of horror across their faces.

I smirked, my day's finally just started to get interesting.

* * *

**-At the Beach-**

I sat under the umbrella happily as I watched everyone play on the beach. We were at Utau's private beach, of course. Everyone was playing in the water currently, except for Kairi who was reading just before the shoreline, which was kinda stupid. Oh no, not because his book could get wet or something, but because Yaya was heading right for him.

"Class pre-" I weakly yelled after him, but before he got the chance to respond, Yaya had dragged him, and his now wet book, into the ocean to play. Although, I like his reaction to that better, because he was screaming like a little girl.

I giggled at everyone's playfulness. Everything was going great, until I heard a yell from behind me.

"Miss! Excuse me!"

_I turned around._

"Heyy! Watch out!"

_It all happened in like 3 seconds._

"HEY SHORTIE YOU'RE GOING TO GET CREAMED!"

I turned around and saw something heading straight for me, _WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA?_

"Rima-chan!" _I saw a flash of purple..and that was it._

* * *

**Haruhi's POV~**

"Another day, another dollar off my debt," I kept repeating and repeating to myself. We were on vacation for 3 months while the school had to be repaired after Honey's "Cake" incident. Apparently, our school had no such things as "summer vacation" anymore...well, until now. Let's just say he wanted to make his own cake...all by himself... that was 30 metres tall! So, we decided to relax during our free time. And once again we were at a beach in who knows where! Apparently, Kyouya-senpai's friends with some Tsukiyomi person and they agreed to half the beach. Of course, I just had a t-shirt and shorts on while I just waited for the day to be over, no way was I going to come in a bikini...not even a one-piece!

I walked to the ends of the beach and found the half. Wow, they just used a long tape that said "DO NOT CROSS"

"..."

As expected of the host club...

"Haruhi!" I heard someone call my name.

I turned around and saw the twins of the host club run towards me. "Hikaru senpai? Kaoru senpai?"

"Ne~ Haruhi~" Hikaru senpai put one arm around my shoulders.

And Kaoru senpai put his arm around me too as he said, "You wanna play a game of beach volleyball with us?"

Beach volleyball? "Not really..."

"The winner of the tournament gets to eat whatever they want for 3 days." They both said in unison immediately.

W-well...I guess I can't say no to that...

I thought about it hesitantly first, but then gave in. "Fine." I sighed.

The twins started to cheer very in sync. Is it only me or is it when they do that it sounds so rehearsed? And so, after they gathered everybody, the tournament began.

* * *

**-Final rounds of the tournament-**

It was Hikaru and I in the final rounds of the tournament, but IT'S FREE FANCY FOOD WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! I cleared my throat awkardly before we started. Sorry for being so out of character.

Anyways, here's what's happened so far:

Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya had decided not to play, and who knows where they are right now. If it's them, I'm guessing that they're at the beach house right now.

As for Tamaki senpai, he was off on the sidelines of this volleyball court, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, crying and weeping about how he had lost in the first round. Kaoru sweat dropped at this but continued to cheer us on.

As for Hikaru, he wa-

"GAH!" I groaned as I was hit very painfully on the head with the volleyball.

Hikaru ran under the net and helped me up. "H-Haruhi! Sorry, I didn't notice you weren't ready! Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," I felt the top of my head. Hm, no bumps or anything. "I'm okay, thanks senpai." As I smiled at him, I swear I saw his face redden a little.

"Guys! Sorry to interrupt your little moment, but the beach ball is rolling away!" I heard Kaoru yell and look back at it again, "Make that, flying away!"

I panicked.

"Hikaru, how hard did you hit that thing?"

"I-I just-"

I ran after the ball, it was heading towards the half of the beach where we weren't allowed on, because the other people are there.

It flew past the tape, as I had to jump over it. "Damn, these sandals are hard to run in!"

I looked to the ocean, wah- those are the people? They're pretty good looking... more than the hosts... NO WAIT, DON'T LET MY MIND WANDER.

I saw the beach ball heading for a petite looking girl with blond hair.

"Miss! Excuse me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were fast on my tail.

The girl didn't seem to hear me.

"Heyy! Watch out!" I heard Kaoru scream immediately.

She still couldn't here us, we're too far away!

"HEY SHORTIE YOU'RE GOING TO GET CREAMED!" Ah, Hikaru snapped...

"Heh?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

2 seconds before the ball could hit her, a boy with long purple hair came just in time and saved her. He scooped her up as the beach ball FINALLY landed and swooped just past them.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and I sighed in relief.

* * *

**Rima's POV~**

That flash of purple turned out to be... NAGIHIKO?

He scooped me up before the ball could hit us. Woah, that was close.

I looked up at him, "N-Nagihiko.."

"Wow, Rima you've grown..." I saw him analyze me.

"pe...PERVERT!" I "kneed" him in the face, because this was really awkward when I was in my strapless dress.

"RIMA!" he fell backwards, which means I also fell, and we ended up in this awkward position...what's worse... IM ON TOP!

We flushed...

Then, there was an awkward cough, similar to the one class prez did.

"Hi. I-I'm Haruhi! A-And your n-name is?" I saw a girl who looked like a guy... or was it a guy who looked like a girl, oh well, you get it.

Beside this "Haruhi" there were two twins, they smirked.

I felt annoyed all of a sudden.

I got out of our awkward position, my face still partly flushed, and put on my icy queen character.

"Hi." I saw "Haruhi" sweat dropped at this.

The twins smirk grew bigger and bigger. "Ne~" They said in unison. "What school do you go to?"

I was confused. "Why do you want to know?" I spat at them, in the harshest tone I could think of.

At first they seemed taken aback by my icy personality.

I smirked.

They smirked back (damn). "Okay, let's put it this way. Let's make a bet, if we win, you tell us what school you go to, if you actually, possibly, luckily, slightly win, then we will be your slaves for the next week."

Oh, this is interesting. "More slaves, huh?" Wait, I know the dangers of making bets. I'm not going to be fooled.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going to get caught up in your little gam-"

"Of course we'll accept!"

Oh no...  
"We'll take you on. Heh. But, I'm pretty sure you'll regret it."

Is it who I think it is?

"SO WHAT'S THE CHALLENGE?"

Kusukusu came out of nowhere all of a sudden, and answered my question. "Oh yes it is!"

It was Kukai and Utau, the people who won't ever in their life be able to refuse a challenge, who had just overheard this whole conversation. Just my luck.

The twins seemed taken aback once again. "How many of them are there?" I heard them mutter slightly. Although, they seemed amused and went along with it.

I shot a death glare at "Haruhi." Hoping it would help. I was shooting my pleads at her, in a death glare style. _PLEASEHELP!IDON'TWANNABEINTHISBET!_ is what my glare was saying.

"Haruhi" sent an apologetic look at me. _NOO!_

And so the beach ball tournament turned into a bet that would change our lives forever.

* * *

**Normal POV~**

Now would you believe this? It's a six on six tournament, with the guardians (plus kairi, utau, kukai, and ikuto) and the host club! Who'd to think we'd ever see the day?

Anyways, here are the teams:

_The Shugo Chara team!_

- Utau, Amu, Yaya, Nagi, Tadase, and Kairi

-With Rima, Ikuto, and Kukai as subs. (Apparently Kukai lost the bet on being first pick with Utau)

_The Host Club team!_

-Haruhi, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, and Kaoru

-Kyouya hosting as an okay sub, but he still has his powers to call people for subs (-sighs- him and his money XD)

And so the fight began! Although, being the lazy Narrarator I am, let's just show you the results! And after that, it's the final round.

**SC TEAM: 3 POINTS**

**OHSHC TEAM: 3 POINTS**

"Are you serious?" Kukai began to pant as he had scored the point that had tied up the match.

Tamaki did his "princely laugh." "Well, of course my dear boy, do you think that we'd go easy on yo-"

Kyouya had blown the whistle.

"And I guess that concludes today's game, now to get to business."

"WHAA?" The twins whined.

Utau had started chuckling evilly. "Well, I guess as you guys were talking to each other someone had *cough* scored the *cough* goal. *cough* It was me. *cough*

The Shugo chara team burst out laughing as their victory had finally settled in their heads. The twins and the Host Club were all taken aback. They were going to have to be slaves to these people!

* * *

**Preview for next chappie~**

Rima's POV~  
"I can't believe you guys still ended up at our school!" I yelled/whispered as the twins smirked at me devilishly.

"Well of course," Kaoru started.

Hikaru finished, "Chibi-chan."

"For strange things happen."

I face-palmed myself.

* * *

**LOLZ: DONE! Please R&R! I need at least 2-3 reviews to update the next chappie! R&R! XD**


End file.
